For the Love of
by 2M
Summary: Actress and Hollywood darling Lenalee Lee is infamous for her succession of boy toys. Kanda Yu, her personal bodyguard, has the misfortune to fall hard for every single one of them. Yullen, Lenalee x Allen, Lenalee x Kanda
1. Allen, Part 1

**For the Love of**

By bleached.dragon

**Summary:** Actress and Hollywood darling Lenalee Lee is infamous for her succession of boy toys. Kanda Yu, her personal bodyguard, has the misfortune to fall hard for every single one of them.

**A/N: **I was struck by this inspiration while sitting at Starbucks with a tabloid magazine. In other words, this story was the brainchild of caffeine and a very cute pair of shoes.

As it is, after failing miserably in my first attempt in the romance department, I slinked away to write some crack humor, but now I'm going to try again, this time bringing you a story on the mother of all love triangles. Several mothers of all love triangles. What the hell, it'll be everyone.

**Disclaimer:** This is a bit of a silly thing, isn't it? Of course I don't own DGM.

* * *

Chapter 1: Allen, Part 1

"Take five."

The handsome British actor, liberated by the command, stumbled out of the classy restaurant that served as the set, perspiring heavily after several takes under bright lights. He mopped his forehead and slumped directly onto the pavement, gloved hand extended as a silent plea for some sort of refreshment. A bottle of ice-cold water found its way into his outstretched hand a few seconds later, followed up by a folding chair.

Allen Walker drank half the bottle, emptying the remainder over his shock of white hair, not caring if the painstaking makeup applied to his face smeared. Draping a towel over his forehead, the actor watched with half closed eyes, taking in the artificial bustle created on the New York City set as, one by one, the extras exited the scene, depositing napkins on seats. He watched silently as stagehands quickly reset the scene as one of the set designers cleaned up the demolition that had been sowed on set.

Allen sighed. The director was bloody draconian, making him go over this particular scene over and over again. Especially since it involved him knocking over tables of perfectly serviceable food. On second thought, scratch that, considering that he had recently discovered that what he had assumed was a salad was actually a bowl of plastic that had been, with the artifice of some superb set designers, cleverly disguised as a china plate of passable diet food. Here the British actor punctuated his thoughts with another sigh, at least it wasn't as bad as the chicken leg he had attempted to gorge himself on. He could still feel the glue inside himself a week later.

Through the corner of his steel gray eyes, he noted as a town car pulled up onto the pavement. Everyone noticed though. Pedestrians who were in the middle of passing through uncaringly stopped in their tracks and immediately decided that they were interested in the set after all. Allen himself stood up briskly and straightened his tie unconsciously, shaking out the water that had beaded in his white locks.

The car door opened.

A slender booted foot stepped out, followed by the rest of the beautiful girl. Miss Lenalee Lee, resplendent in a slinky black strapless minidress and dark sunglasses, walked purposefully onto the set, only pausing to give the sudden profusion of screaming fans a small wave and a smile, which immediately ignited new cries for the actress. Flipping a long pigtail over her shoulder, Miss Lee smiled again, a smile that was promptly photographed and slotted a space on star watch columns in multiple tabloid magazines.

_Actress Lenalee Lee spotted entering the set of her new movie 'Millennium' which she costars with Allen Walker and Road Kamelot._

Allen let his gaze travel shyly toward the actress. Despite the fact that they were halfway through shooting the movie, he had never really gotten over the graceful beauty she excluded. Nor had he gotten over the chance see her as she arrived fashionably late onto the set, but not late enough to anger the director.

The British actor smiled widely as the Chinese actress approached him.

Did he mention that he loved this movie?

* * *

While the collected audience was dazzled by Lenalee's aura, it was relatively unnoticed when a tall Japanese man in a black suit wearing his silky black hair in a ponytail also exited the vehicle and followed the actress closely.

If it weren't for the cold and irritated expression that plagued the man's facial features and the casual way in which he hid in Lenalee's cloak of fame, he probably would have garnered his own fan club. As it was, not many noticed when Kanda Yu, the Chinese actress's personal bodyguard, followed his employer onto the 'Millennium' set.

As it was, Kanda Yu was perfectly happy with his anonymity, it was easier for him to perform his job that way. It was also easier for him to watch the handsome, if youngish looking, actor stand and straighten his tie, brushing white locks from his gentle eyes. It was easier for him to disguise the sudden sense of lust with a brooding gaze without having others scrutinize him and dissect his every motive.

Kanda sighed almost imperceptibly as the actor drew closer, shaking water droplets from his hair like a shaggy white dog. The Japanese man resisted the urge to brush them away for him.

He stepped forward.

And stopped.

As Lenalee Lee, hips swaying, charm turned on, cut off his path, greeting her costar with a coy wave before tuning on the spot and heading towards the back room that had been commandeered for her dressing room. She strutted forward on trademark thigh length black boots and Kanda could tell that it took all of Allen Walker's will to not follow.

The dark haired man sneered slightly, resuming his walk, as the British actor watched Lenalee with a slightly hungry expression before sitting down heavily, like an abandoned pet.

Kanda did not know what he saw in the man.

Well, whatever he saw, he wasn't getting it anytime soon.

* * *

The Chinese actress peered at her reflection in the mirror leaning forward slightly to catch sight of herself at another angle. She quickly retreated with a yelp as the move had caused the comb that was being worked through her black curls to jerk painfully. Lenalee composed herself, placing slender fingers primly on her lap and watched her transformation from afar.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, tipping her head slightly, wondering who she would be when she opened them again.

She knew the answer, she had poured over the script too many times to not know.

Still, there was a lingering magic when she gazed at herself in full costume, a mysterious wave of a wand that she never tired of. For her, acting was the panacea for all her heartaches, because when she stepped out of the room, she wouldn't be Lenalee Lee anymore, so why worry Lenalee Lee's worries?

But not yet.

The actress smiled to herself when she reflected on British actor, Allen Walker. He would do. Yes, after all, they had spent enough time together on the set… Lenalee's thoughts trailed off. That matter was finished. She felt the last brush leave her face and the final pin being secured snugly in her black tresses.

She opened her eyes slowly, savoring the moment.

Ruby lips moved upward in a smile.

It was a very different woman who walked out of the dressing room. In both actions and appearance. The loud click of the metallic high heels, the slinky runway strut and the smile.

Detaching himself from the wall outside the door, her shadow slid smoothly forward to join her, matching the change of pace with ease.

* * *

"Hey Allen," she had switched names as easily as her costume, had suddenly began calling him by his name and not that of his character.

The British actor looked up from the box he was helping the stagehands carry to the van and smiled sweetly back at her, "Yes…?"

The smile.

That was it.

That was what Kanda lusted after in the British boy. The innocent joy that a simple look could convey made the Japanese man dizzy, although he never showed it, was always coolly professional. It was never for him though. Those dazzling smiles were focused full power on Lenalee. Kanda imagined that some of them leaked past his employer and touched him. He doubted it though, considering that the other man's attentions were all focused on Lenalee.

Allen Walker put down his box. Apparently Lenalee was more important than a box of camera equipment to him. One could say, more important than his career, possibly.

Kanda doubted that Lenalee would reciprocate this gesture.

Sighing slightly, the Japanese man walked over with a gruff, "I'll take that," and inwardly relished the chance to brush his fingers against those of the British boy as the other lifted the box into his grasp. Inwardly though, because outwardly, Kanda scowled, his gaze apparently disapproving of Allen's neglect of the crucial piece of set equipment. Grunting under the weight, Kanda was off, taking Allen's metaphorical career with him.

He could hear her say it, as he had many a time, an innocent smiling, "Do you want to have dinner together? Someone suggested a nice Asian Fusion restaurant to me and I've been dying to try it out."

Even more faintly, he could hear the white haired actor agreeing eagerly and Kanda knew that Allen Walker was forever a lust.

The proclamations of love would come later.

He knew though, after years as Lenalee's companion, that those words would break easily and never really fill the hole left in the Chinese girl's heart after her brother's death.

The relationship had been long doomed before it even began.

Kanda Yu deposited the box in the van, and silently betted how long they would last. His eyes lingering on the white haired boy, gaze tinged with longing. He turned his head before the British actor could meet his dark eyes. He'd get over it.

Linking her arm through Allen's, Lenalee laughed lightly at a joke her white haired escort must have told and the couple strolled off. Kanda followed, but this time he trailed several yards behind until he was lost in the sea of pedestrians. He knew where they were going, so there was no need to make his own heart wrench any further.

* * *

The moment the two of them set foot on the pavement, Allen could see cameras flash. Those pictures would find their way onto the next edition of every tabloid magazine in the area.

_Actress Lenalee Lee spotted stepping off her New York City set of 'Millennium' with costar Allen Walker._

Lenalee seemed to have also noticed their paparazzi entourage. She laughed and pulled him closer, making a light blush mantle Allen's cheeks. The British actor quickly composed himself and adopted a relaxed expression, turning towards the dazzling actress with a shy smile.

"Let's walk," Lenalee pulled him away from the town car with a smile.

Allen only nodded mutely in reply, not trusting himself to speak. The two of them proceeded through the evening air, walking smoothly past neon signs and gaping pedestrians.

He could hear the cameras click.

He smiled again.

* * *

The actress herself walked with a casual air, black boots prodding the pavement, dark curls swaying. She smiled at the young man next to her, but secretly wondered how long it would take for him too break her heart. They always did, not matter how hard she tried.

Oh well, no matter what happened, Kanda would always be with her.

Kanda would…

She suddenly noticed the lack of his comforting presence behind her. The Chinese actress faltered, confident steps losing their cadence. She forced herself not to turn and look for him and placed one booted foot down. Then another. There. She returned smoothly to her former pace as if nothing had happened. Gliding past a window, she could see him in the reflective glass, following.

Lenalee smiled.

The actress turned her attention to the white haired actor next to her just in time to catch a joke.

"Ugh, no, after I found out what most of the set food was made of, I could never feet hungry when looking at it."

"Well, at least you weren't the one who was halfway through a drumstick before a set designer ran out and told me there was glue in that thing."

She laughed.

He smiled.

One.

Two.

She stepped with a perfect pace.

Three.

They were there.

* * *

Kanda Yu's mood had blackened considerably on the trip of several blocks to the restaurant. Damn Asian Fusion restaurants, he seethed. No soba at all. When he had requested the meal, the waiter had looked at him like he couldn't believe that a man in a suit going to a high-end restaurant would ask to something so provincial. In the end, the Japanese man has to settle with ordering tea. He sipped the aforementioned beverage with his customary frown.

Kanda silently brooded and looked everywhere but table two.

_Part One. End._

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please?

Oh and thanks to Nella333 for putting up with me bouncing plot ideas off her… I love you to death.


	2. Allen, Part 2

**For the Love of**

By bleached.dragon

**Summary:** Actress and Hollywood darling Lenalee Lee is infamous for her succession of boy toys. Kanda Yu, her personal bodyguard, has the misfortune to fall hard for every single one of them.

**A/N: **I need a life.

Anyone want to give me theirs, or have a spare one lying around that they wouldn't mind parting with?

**Disclaimer: **After I get myself a life, I'll think about it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Allen, Part 2

Kanda Yu opened his eyes slowly, his calm face betraying none of the inner turmoil that prevented him from meditating. The Japanese man exhaled an angry breath, "Damn it." He gave up trying to meditate, uncrossing his legs and shifting on the plush white sofa he was reclining on. The dark haired man had discarded his usual black suit for a crisp white linen shirt and a pair of black pants.

A prayer bead encircled hand reached out leisurely towards the coffee table and snagged one of Lenalee's many tabloid magazines. The Chinese actress enjoyed keeping up with Hollywood's rumor mill and often checked to see if she herself was featured, although hardly an issue went by without her image in it. The dark haired man, his silky locks tied in a low ponytail, flipped through the pages with an idle air, although he had already premeditated the page he wanted to read, the page number being boldly displayed on the front cover.

He fanned through the glossy photo spreads until he arrived at a picture of Lenalee, smiling happily on the arm of one, Allen Walker. His fist clenched involuntarily and the paper crumpled slightly.

Kanda Yu replaced the magazine and stewed silently, all alone in the picturesque Beverly Hills Lee mansion, several thousand miles away from his employer.

* * *

"Hey, Lenalee," the British actor hadn't tanned even in the slightest, despite constant exposure to the Caribbean sun, "Let's go get something to eat," he suggested lightly, running a hand through snowy hair.

The Chinese actress sat up from the brightly colored beach towel she had been deepening her tan on, "Yes, let's." She smiled warmly at her companion, donning her sunglasses, and the two of them gathered their various belongings.

Clasping Lenalee's delicate hand loosely in his own gloved one, treating it like the fine china it was, Allen led the way through the colorful streets. The pair wandered through the thoroughfare, ignoring the train of paparazzi doggedly trailing them, until they came to a small café. With a slight dip of her head and a smile, Lenalee tugged him into the coffee shop, metallic sandals rubbing themselves lightly on the doormat for a split second.

Allen smiled as he sat at a secluded table with the Chinese actress. Spending the week's leave during filming with _the_ Lenalee Lee, who would've thought, Mana.

And best of all, no Kanda.

That had taken countless hours of cajoling on his part, to detach Lenalee from her bodyguard, who was best personified as a shadow. The actress had reluctantly agreed, although when they parted, she still looked like her arm was being severed, instead of it being a short separation from her bodyguard. That was the only blip in proceedings that worried Allen.

He looked briefly up to order, "Grande Latte, please," echoing Lenalee's, "Tall Ice Mocha."

Allen sighed. He hated Kanda and the Japanese man in turn wanted to impale him on something sharp. It was the most beautiful relationship you could have with a girl's bodyguard. The first time Allen had paid a visit to the Lee mansion, Kanda had attempted to take Allen's head off, although Lenalee insists that was a mistake, and had promptly dubbed the British actor with the unfortunate nickname of, "Moyashi." Which he was told translated from Japanese into 'Beansprout'. Kanda even refused to show a common courtesy like shaking hands, for god's sake.

And Kanda was always watching him with that pissed off expression. It grated on Allen's nerves constantly. The British actor knew that if the bodyguard had come on this trip with them, he would have been driven crazy with Kanda's hateful glare. He wondered what old lady he had not helped cross the street to warrant this kind of divine retribution.

It goes to show how clueless one individual could get, although Kanda himself wasn't doing much to help the matter.

* * *

Lenalee sipped her cold beverage idyllically and swore inwardly, conversation had died and Allen was staring off into the distance with a constipated expression. This was going to be harder than she originally thought.

The actress pursed her lips, toying with the hem of her yellow sundress. What to do? Well, apparently Allen wasn't in much of a mood for conversation. She went with plan B.

Lenalee bent forward and gave him a kiss.

And watched the flush slowly spread across the startled British actor's face as he realized what had happened.

So, she gave him another kiss.

One that Kanda would see when he went to pick up the mail.

* * *

Somehow, of no conscious doing of the Japanese man himself, a copy of Cross magazine found itself in the garbage disposal, despite the fact that Lenalee liked to archive her periodicals.

Kanda twitched irritably. Meditation had reached a nadir and he had spent the entire week at the estate doing nothing in particular except for cleaning his array of sharp weaponry. The general needlessness for arms in his current job, since, apparently, he wasn't allowed to use any of the tools of his trade on overexcited fans, didn't mean Kanda was lacking in the weapons department.

He sighed, so how was he dragged into this job again?

Oh, yes.

It had something to do with Lenalee's late bother Komui, a psychotic researcher with whom Kanda had somehow incurred a debt to when the said mad scientist had inadvertently saved his life when one of his caffeine high robotic creations had thrown a well-timed bowl of punch that knocked the Japanese man from under a falling chandelier during a strange series of events at a party. So, like it or not, Kanda had been indebted to the Chinese man, a revelation that had led to his current employment.

During times like these, when the job was living hell though, Kanda often wondered how much a falling chandelier would hurt.

Giving up on making any progress that day, the Japanese man decided to take a walk. Because of all the clichés of a man left at home that he could perform, Kanda decided to take the less destructive course. He figured he could set up a minefield in the front lawn later.

Presently, the dark haired man's footsteps entered a lushly landscaped park that was practically deserted. In fact, Kanda nearly tripped over the park's other inhabitant, who was sitting against a tree, dressed completely in rags, the entire outfit topped off with a pair of thick rimmed, dirty glasses. The man was covered in leaves that attested to the time he had spent in this particular spot and a cigarette hung loosely from his lips.

Kanda prodded the figure with a booted foot, "Oi! Are you dead?" he asked bluntly and waited three seconds. Upon hearing no reply, Kanda turned away from the man, "Che! They might as well clean up dead people with the leaves," he muttered and was about to walk away when a grubby hand shot out and snagged his ankle. "Get the hell off me," Kanda wasn't in the mood to exercise his sense of charity.

"C-c-care… 't-t get… m-me a c-c-cigarette?" the man mumbled.

"Get your own fucking cigarettes!" Kanda was about to march off but the grip on his ankle tightened.

The man's voice changed, "What is with the world these days anyway?" he drawled in a polished accent unlike the one he had displayed just moments earlier, "People wont even get a stranger a light."

"I'm not the fucking Red Cross," Kanda replied rudely, "Why should I?"

"You know, if you do a stranger a favor, chances are they might actually be a rich person in disguise and will reward you greatly," the man, who happened to be Portuguese under the layers of grime, replied wistfully.

Kanda was unimpressed, "Go visit a soup kitchen then."

"Ever heard of the Noah family?" the man continued.

Kanda cut to the chase for the man, "You're part of the family. Good for you. Now fuck off."

"My, my, quite the personality we've got there. Did you have a traumatic childhood?"

Kanda's only response was to deliver an extremely low blow to the hunched figure.

"That hurt," the man complained. He stood up in one fluid motion, shedding the rags that had served as a façade for the expensive suit that he had in actuality been wearing. The glasses fell off and he slicked back his hair with a graceful motion to reveal a line of cross-shaped scars.

Kanda raised his eyebrows at the sight of lacerations, so the man _did_ belong to the Noah family after all. The cross shaped scars were branded into the foreheads of the 'family' of high ranking members that made up the nucleus of the Japanese Noah crime syndicate. The lower ranked members were referred to as Akuma, or demons, and were ranked by levels.

"Nice strip show. They're hiring at Anita's," Kanda named the proprietor of a string of lucrative hotels that often doubled as ritzy nightclubs among other things.

"That frown is ruining your pretty face," the Noah leaned in, bringing his face towards the Japanese man's, smoky breath touching smooth skin.

He leaned closer, encircling an arm around the Japanese man's waist.

And found himself being unceremoniously slammed into the very tree that had served as a seat only a few seconds ago.

"Like I said, go visit the fucking Red Cross for charity."

* * *

"How about this?" Lenalee made a complete three sixty for the benefit of the two men in the room, the frilly red affair she was wearing swishing around.

Kanda looked out the window and ignored the impromptu runway Lenalee had established.

"I think you look beautiful in anything," Allen smiled warmly.

Lenalee blushed.

Kanda smirked, "Moyashi probably think she looks beautiful in nothing." Causing the British actor to turn several different shades of red that became progressively deeper.

"W-w-what?" Allen spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Kanda," Lenalee's voice warned the dark haired man not to continue.

Kanda smirked again to himself. Allen was amusing when embarrassed. He stretched slightly, wondering when he would get over his current love for the white haired actor, it was getting slightly irritating, masking his amorous feelings with complete and total hatred. He had even refused shaking the white haired actor's hand to further that façade.

Allen sighed with relief upon seeing the other man's attention return to the window. Despite Kanda's initial utter hatred, he seemed to have settled into a grudging acceptance to the addition to his home, after the months had peeled by.

"What about this bag?" Lenalee raised the item in question.

Kanda merely grunted in reply.

The Chinese actress, already long acquainted with Kanda's antisocial ways, smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Allen's eyes flicked towards the clock, "We should leave if we don't want to be late for the premier."

This time, Lenalee, who always liked being several minutes late to make others wait for her, agreed, "Let's go watch our movie," she linked a slender arm through Allen's black suited one. Kanda nodded and followed the pair.

* * *

"Shut up, Moyashi, I'm trying to drive," Kanda was a virtual storm cloud in the drivers seat of the Jaguar stretch limo.

Allen sulked and took back his earlier assumption that Kanda had accepted him, "At least learn some manners, Bakanda," he snapped back.

Kanda wondered if the newest nickname could be considered a form of endearment, and then discarded the notion, "Che! Look who's talking," he snarled back, "Now go do whatever you British people do and stop distracting me. Otherwise we all might end up plastered to the side of a tunnel like Princess Di."

Lenalee's head turned back and forth, the perfectly coiffed locks rustling as she watched the banter, amused and worried vying for control of her face. Finally, irritated managed to win and she dealt both men a quick blow to the head with a clipboard she had found lying next to her on the plush seat, "Behave, both of you."

Kanda grumbled and Allen apologized profusely.

The car slid to a stop.

Lenalee reached out with a slender, bangled hand and opened the door. Lights flooded into the car and the cameras held by paparazzi lining the red walkway could be heard clicking. Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker stepped out into the bright lights of the 'Millennium' premier amidst the crescendo of screams of many fans.

Kanda Yu gunned the limo and searched for a place to park.

_Part 2. End._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm leaving for Japan on Thursday, so I probably won't be able to update anytime soon, so I was like, what the heck and therefore updated... Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I love you guys unconditionally. Review again? Or for the first time?

I should note that my title is meant to be read with the chapter titles. So this chapter would be 'For the love of Allen, Part 2'. Isn't that a twisted mechanism?


	3. Allen, Part 3

**For the Love of**

By bleached.dragon

**Summary:** Actress and Hollywood darling Lenalee Lee is infamous for her succession of boy toys. Kanda Yu, her personal bodyguard, has the misfortune to fall hard for every single one of them.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! And I apologize for the late update.

* * *

Chapter 3: Allen, Part 3

Camera flashed in a blinding display of light in front of Allen's eyes as he posed with Lenalee for the benefit of the many photographers present. Presently, he felt a tug on his arm and allowed Lenalee to lead him from the barrage of light, letting the next arrivals stand for photographs, feet sinking into the plush red carpet.

Blinking blearily in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness he didn't notice the figure coming towards him until it was too late.

"Allen!" a cheerful voice sang out and suddenly a slim form jumped on the British actor, long arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders in a familiar gesture. Without skipping a beat, Road Kamelot leaned forward and kissed the startled actor.

Allen jerked away from her, his eyes wide.

Road laughed.

And the cameras flashed throughout.

_Spotted. Road Kamelot giving Allen Walker a smooch in front of his girlfriend Lenalee Lee during the premier of their movie 'Millennium'._

It was quite the scoop.

* * *

Kanda Yu leaned against the wall in the back of theater, slipping in just as the lights had begun to dim. The giant screen suddenly flickered to light and an exuberant cheer went up. Kanda merely scowled, having gone to enough premiers to completely detest them.

A hand slid onto his shoulder.

Kanda jerked away, his hand fumbling in his pocket for a weapon, but only drew out a pack of gum. Cursing slightly, the Japanese man turned and found himself face to face the with Noah in the park, who was sporting another impeccable suit, but his hair now hung in a long ponytail, bangs hiding the lacerations on his forehead.

The Portuguese man raised a hand in greeting, "Yo."

Kanda merely scowled in reply.

"Don't be so cold now," the man smirked, "I'm just here to watch my niece's movie premier. Seeing you again was just a bonus." He flicked his cigarette, ignoring the 'No Smoking' signs, and blew a smoke ring at the other man.

The Japanese man was severely tempted to roll his eyes, but opted to turn away instead, "Che!"

"I'm Tykki Mik by the way," the man gave a dashing bow. In the background, Allen knocked down and ran over several tables on the big screen with a clattering of cutlery.

Kanda wondered if the Noah would just disappear if he ignored him for long enough, but it appeared that the Portuguese man wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, "Che!"

The Noah draped an arm around the dark haired man's shoulders, "Now, what would a fine dressed gentleman like you be doing here anyway?" he drawled. That was when Tykki Mik became the first Noah to ever be knocked out by a pack of gum with a label that assured consumers of 'minty fresh' breath. The Portuguese man crumpled noiselessly to the floor.

"Che!" Kanda turned away from the unconscious man and walked silently to the other side of the theater.

Presently, after watching Allen save the day and rescue a captured liota dressed Lenalee from the clutches of a talking umbrella armed Road Kamelot on the big screen, Kanda felt a tug on his arm; Lenalee had stealthily made her way to him during the climax of the film.

"Let's go."

Kanda didn't question.

_Spotted. Actress Lenalee Lee leaving with bodyguard Kanda Yu in the middle of the premier of the movie 'Millennium' which she costars with Road Kamelot and Allen Walker._

* * *

The tall, longhaired man walked coolly down the street, a grocery bag balanced in one arm oddly in contrast with his dark suit and irritable demeanor. He turned, long black hair flicking over his shoulder in the breeze, the poster child of masculine beauty, and entered a park. He continued through the evening air, planning to cut this route short with a stroll through the tree lined road.

"K-Kanda!" a gloved hand reached out a snagged the Japanese man's shoulder, "Wait!"

Twitch.

Kanda turned with a few choice words for the sudden intrusion on the private space, but stopped when he saw the perpetrator, "Moyashi?"

"It's ALLEN!" the silver haired actor snarled back, still retaining some of his usual fire, despite his rather disheveled appearance. Allen shook his head slightly, "Never mind. We need to talk."

* * *

She lay limply on the thick mattress—half off her bed—kneeling on the floor—not bothering to remove trademark black boots—unopened letters scattered before her—tangling in unbound long hair. Lips moved up limply in a half smile—hand weighing the packages—the weight of each one increased every successive day that went by.

Phone vibrated—

Click.

Answering machine played in a happier tone—_this is Lenalee Lee, sorry I can't answer—_it was terminated too.

She watched as messages piled up in her inbox—_Is this about the—Lenalee, please—answer—can I—why—what's wrong—_only one of the two hundred and fifteen emails were answered—the first one—_Don't come._ Unlike many of the others, he had complied.

It wouldn't last.

Hand moved through the disheveled mess of dark curls—wrapping around the vibrating phone—two words—etched on glowing screen—_He's coming—_caller ID—Kanda—a warning.

Smile.

Limping walk to the vanity—

By the time she finished—

He would die before her looks.

* * *

"I really didn't think that you'd be shopping for groceries," Allen laughed lightly, trying to disperse the heavy tension. The two of them were seated on lip of a fountain.

"Who else would buy them?" was the short reply.

Allen flinched. Not good. "Uh, about Lenalee…" he trailed off.

"You broke her heart," Kanda replied shortly.

"W-w-what?" the white haired boy stared at the Japanese man before him incredulously, "Are you mental? It wasn't my fault in the first place!"

The other man merely sighed.

"Did you seriously expect me to predict it?" Allen demanded.

"You really think that Lenalee is stable." Kanda stated dryly.

"Wha—?" the statement caught the British actor off guard, "W-w-what?" he fumbled with his thoughts and finally demanded, "What do you mean unstable?"

"I never said unstable," the dark haired replied impassively.

"You implied it!" Allen wondered how the other man was so deceptively good at twisting the conversation.

Kanda sighed, his expression jaded, "You really know nothing, Moyashi."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Lenalee suffers from dementia or some shit like that," Kanda replied testily.

Allen blinked.

"So what does this have to do with me?" the white haired boy asked hesitantly, fearing the reply.

* * *

Of course, Kanda knew more to the story than he was telling Allen. He knew about the mental illness, the pills, among other things, but it really wasn't something that the British actor needed to know. He swore inwardly, he was never that good at this touchy feely stuff. The Japanese man twisted around to look at the British actor next to him, opening his mouth to fire off a random string of explicative, and stopped.

The white haired boy was sporting an expression of extreme misery as he looked at Kanda, his eyes beseeching. Kanda felt a light flush mantle his cheeks, one that he covered up with a quick hand to his forehead, as if he was exasperated.

"Look," he finally managed, "Lenalee's really possessive."

"And…?"

Kanda twitched again, "No matter what you do, she's going to reject you," he finished bluntly.

The white haired actor seemed to melt before new resolve lit up his eyes, "I don't believe you," his eyes hard, Allen Walker headed down the path towards the Lee mansion.

Kanda sighed and fired off a single two-word text message.

* * *

It was over by the time the tall Japanese man walked into the mansion, plastic grocery bag swinging from the crook of a black suited arm. Allen was slumped on the divan. He saw the edge of a red slip down the hallway before vanishing through a doorway.

"I don't get it," Allen mumbled, tears dripping down his face.

Kanda raised his eyebrows.

"She didn't even seem to care," the British actor continued heartbrokenly.

Kanda bent down, he couldn't help himself, and tipped the white haired actor's chin. He looked so vulnerable. So—

"Wha?" Allen did not have the mental facilities to process this new development.

The Japanese man leaned in and kissed him lightly and once, before turning down the hallway to join his employer as if nothing of the sort had happened. Allen placed a hand to his lips, and then found himself running out the door.

* * *

Lenalee was waiting for him. She flounced to him, having fetched a handbag and a pair of aviator glasses.

"Let's go."

Kanda nodded.

* * *

_The lovely girl swung into the room, not a single strand of black hair out of place, bound up by golden clasps, makeup carefully applied, beads clinking around her neck, flowing red tunic top, white short shorts. Smile—deadly. She flung herself casually onto the divan across from the white haired actor, "Hey, Allen."_

"_Lenalee," he looked up, cowed by her appearance of good health, "I wanted to talk to you about—" he was cut off by a graceful gesture of bangled hand._

_Slender fingers clenched slightly, "Allen," she smiled warmly, "it doesn't have anything to do with what happed with Road," a lie, "it's just that… I don't think we're really suited for each other," although she once did, "Maybe we should take a break," punctuating this with a sweet smile, "think about things…"_

_Allen found himself nodding to her reasonable tone._

_Lenalee moved in for the kill, "Maybe, we could just be friends."_

_The British actor twitched, "Just like that?" he demanded._

_Lenalee looked hurt, "I just think it would be better to be friends, instead of anything else. I really value our friendship and I don't want it to be… hurt by…" she trailed off._

"_I really like you though, Lenalee." _

_The earnestness in his voice pitched her off but she returned smoothly to the track, "I like you more as a friend," she smiled, "Aw, come on, Allen, don't look like the world's ending," she pinched his cheek with a smile, "Think about it, kay?"_

_And she was gone, gliding through the hallway._

* * *

"Have Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee split?" the words were written in boldface on the magazine cover, "Just when we thought she had found true love, the flighty actress ditches another man."

_Part 3. End._

**A/N: **And thus, Allen Walker suddenly vanishes from the picture… I'm sorry if the entire Yullen part was really brief. And the entire chapter was kind of sappy… I found myself having trouble getting through a chapter _I wrote_ which might not be a good sign. Anyway, I hope that the next part will be more interesting…

In other news, apparently, one of my cousins is named Coca-Cola (In Chinese, of course)… it's not even a nickname. But then, he's two years old, so it's cute now and at least he doesn't have to do too much explaining on what words make up his name like the rest of us. "Just look at the nearest (Chinese) Coke bottle to see how to write my name!"


End file.
